Grodd vs Hulk
Grodd vs Hulk is Peep4Life's one hundred and seventy-sixth DBX! Description Season 12 Episode 11! DC vs Marvel! It's a battle of powerhouses in this slug fest. Which brute takes the win? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Hulk had been sent directly to Gorilla City to stop the reign of dictator Gorilla Grodd. Hulk ran into minimal resistance, squashing several gorillas as he marched on. Grodd watched from a distance, before realising none of his ground soldiers were doing anything to help stop the intruder. "Hold it right there, outsider. There is still a chance for us to be allies." Grodd said, jumping down before Hulk. The Avenger was having none of it. "HULK HERE TO STOP YOU. HULK SMASH PUNY MONKEY!" Grodd crushed the human skull in his hand, outraged by the remark. "There were two errors in that statement." Here we go! ''' The pair fiercely yelled at one another with primitive roars, but the first attack was landed by Hulk, who punched Grodd several feet away and into a wall. Grodd got back down, chucking a lump of debris at Hulk who simply chopped through it with his bare hands. Grodd reached out telekinetically, grabbing Hulk into the air and then punching him several times in the gut. Hulk roared again. "SMASH!" he narrated, clapping his hands to create a sound wave that pushed Grodd back. Hulk landed on his feet, and caught Grodd with one hand as the gorilla attempted to roll through him. "HULK PLAY BOWLING WITH GRODD!" he bellowed, throwing the leader into the nearby minions. Grodd tumbled hard, but threw one of his lifeless minions at Hulk. The Avenger caught it, ripping the body in two and then throwing the split body at Grodd. The gorilla caught the remains with his telekinesis. "It's a pity your strength is wasted on a mere human..." Grodd said in a low voice. He then brought forwards a tree trunk from behind Hulk, smashing it over the back of his head. Hulk tumbled forwards, and a leaping Grodd delivered two thumping fists on his head. He pounded away at him, before being kicked back into a wall. "I'M MORE THAN MAN!" Hulk exclaimed, ripping up the ground and throwing it towards Grodd. The gorilla jumped over the projectile, closing the distance between he and Hulk. He punched Hulk in the nose, then ducked a counter attack before uppercutting the Avenger into the air. Grodd seized Hulk telekinetically, then slammed his face into the ground a few times before punching him back as far as he could. Hulk landed hard, but simply punched the ground, forcing a massive burrowing ripple to close down Grodd and smash him into a wall. Grodd grunted as he picked himself up, noticing as a shadow fell over him. Without looking, he attempted to seize Hulk, suspending him in the air just above him. "Fool!" Grodd said, finally looking up. Unfortunately, he hadn't kept Hulk far enough; he received a clubbing punch to the top of the head, making him relinquish the grip. Grodd thumped the floor, knocking Hulk into the air with the strength of it. He then clotheslined Hulk to the floor, pounding away at the hero's gut with a drumming beat down. Grodd threw Hulk into a wall with his telekinesis, breaking it down around him. He then flung debris down on top of Hulk, burying him momentarily. Taking a second to pause was a terrible mistake though, and Hulk made Grodd pay by punching all the debris onto the gorilla. Grodd took a pounding, and was soon in Hulk's grasp as the Avenger punched him straight into a tree. Grodd was stunned, struggling to his feet as Hulk loomed over him. The leader of Gorilla City was surely done for! Hulk threw the hardest punch he could, but he found he couldn't move his arm past a certain point. Hulk grunted, struggling against Grodd's telepathy. "You're finished, human." Grodd said, laughing. He redirected Hulk's arm into his face, which knocked him into a strong daze. Grodd then redirected Hulk's other arm through his chest, ripping out the heart of the legendary Avenger. Grodd took the heart from Hulk's bloodied hand, as the behemoth's corpse fell to his feet. "Gorilla City! The human threat in neutralised. This was a direct attack to our civilisation, so we will attack the closest city for revenge: SPARE NO ONE!" The gorilla minions roared in obedience, racing out of the shattered city. Grodd smirked, stuffing the heart into his mouth and crushing it with his fangs. He then joined his brethren, in running amok on the humans. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Gorilla Grodd! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Male Vs Male Category:Human vs Ape themed battles Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Fights